


The video.

by kitty2k3



Series: Among the graves. [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: AU: I just sat there, watching Felix trying to get out of the ropes he was tied up in. Having them dig deeper and deeper into his skin any time he moved.''Felix!''





	

_I looked at the images on the computer screen._

_There was no way this was real._

_Felix covered in bleeding cuts and bruises sat tied up in a chair with multiple people pointing a gun at his head. It definitely looked real. It looked like he was still in school, going_ by _the chair he was sat in. That wasn't much to go by, though. It wasn't a part of the school that we had been in. It looked like a basement. Stone brick walls and floors... definitely a basement._

_''Felix.''_

_I wasn't listening to what the people were saying. I couldn't. It would just make me more upset than I already was._

_I just sat there, watching Felix trying to get out of the ropes he was tied up in. Having them dig deeper and deeper into his skin any time he moved._

_''Felix!''_

~ 

''Jack... Jack!'' 

I sat up and looked at Mark. 

It was still dark outside, so it probably wasn't anywhere near time to get up yet. 

''Mark...'' 

''It's okay. It was just a dream.'' Mark said. 

''But...'' 

Mark pulled me closer to him. ''It was just a dream, Sean.'' 

Why did he call me Sean? He almost never called me Sean. 

''Mark?'' 

''Yeah?'' He asked. 

''Ya' called me Sean.'' 

''So.'' Mark said. 

''Why?'' 

''It's a cute name,'' Mark says. ''It suits you.'' 

''I'm not fuckin' cute Mark!'' 

I probably shouldn't be shouting at this time, but it's not like there's anyone else in the house. 

''You are to me,'' Mark said. ''And you always will be.'' 

I still didn't get why he thought I was cute. I'm not... I didn't think so anyway. 

~ 

Mark had given me my phone back eventually, so I sat going through Twitter on my phone. There was no way I was going to get back to sleep again, not with what I saw in the nightmare. There was no way. I hoped none of it was true. Felix hadn't put a video up yet like he had in the nightmare, but there was still time. There would be, until five in the evening. That's what time it was in the nightmare at least. It's also what time it would be in just over twelve hours. 

Mark had managed to get back to sleep pretty quickly. Even after I told him what the nightmare was about. He thought he had managed to calm me down again, but I wasn't calm. Very far from it really. I didn't want the nightmare to come true. I couldn't stand actually knowing that Felix was in danger. He's my friend... he'd done something stupid last week, but he was still my friend. 

I continued looking through Twitter. There wasn't much going on currently, considering it was three in the morning. Why would there be? But there was still a more or less endless amount of tweets to look through. 

~ 

''I would have stayed awake for a bit longer if I knew you weren't calm.'' Mark said. 

He had woken up at around seven like he normally does. It wasn't that long ago really. Only like twenty minutes. 

''It's fine, Mark.'' 

''No it's not,'' Mark said. ''You haven't slept again. That doesn't count as fine.'' 

He worries way too much. It's not as if I slept anyway. 

''I don't sleep anyway.'' 

You don't sleep much, but you sleep more than how much you've slept in the last few days.'' Mark said. 

He genuinely seemed worried about me... why? 

''It doesn't matter, Mark. I'll be fine.'' 

''Then do just one thing for me, okay.'' Mark said. 

''What?'' 

''Don't worry about Felix,'' He said. ''I'm sure he's fine.'' 

I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it, but I had to try. 

''Okay.'' 

He kissed me on the forehead, before getting up to probably go get dressed. 

We were meant to be going out later in the day to go hang out with a few of Mark's Friends. I hadn't met any of them before, so I was probably going to be silent the whole night. I still wanted to go, though. Mark had said that I didn't have to, but anytime out of the house seemed like a good idea at this point.   

~ 

It's five O' clock. Shit! 

I didn't want to check YouTube. I didn't want to go to Felix's channel and find a video where he was tied up to a chair with guns pointed at his head. That was the last thing I wanted. 

I did it anyway. I was probably going to regret it, but I still opened up YouTube. 

I'm so fuckin' stupid. 

I went on to Felix's channel. There was one new video one there. Same title and the same length as the one in the nightmare. 

I clicked it. 

It was one of his old videos, to begin with. Just like it had been in the nightmare, but one minute in... it changed. Felix, wearing all the same clothes we had left him in, was sat in a chair. Tied up with three guys, wearing all black, pointing guns at his head. 

''Jack!'' 

Mark ran into the room. 

I paused the video and looked at him. He looked panicked. 

''Don't watch the video, please don't fucking watch it.'' 

~ 

What the fuck were we supposed to do? 

''Mark?'' 

''It's okay.'' He muttered, ''He doesn't get killed or anything, it's just...'' 

He didn't finish what he was saying, but I had a feeling that I really didn't want to know what happened. Mark must have watched the whole video. 

''What are we gonna' do?'' 

''We have to go back to the school,'' Mark explained. ''It's the only way we're going to have any chance of getting him back.'' 

The school. That was the last place I wanted to go again. 

''This isn't a prank is it, Mark?'' 

''No,'' Mark replied. ''I don't think it is.'' 

''What happened in the video?'' 

Mark didn't answer for a bit... ''You sure you wanna' know?'' He asked. 

I did, but I also didn't at the same time. 

''I'm sure.'' 

… 

''Two of the guys shot him.''   


End file.
